Isokyrian Nororist Party
This is for the political party. For the ideology, see Nororism. Yellow Blue | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | seats1_title = Isokyrian National Assembly | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = nororism.gov.ik | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} The Isokyrian Nororist Party (Isokyrian: ᛁᛇᛟᚲᛁᚱᚢ ᚾᛟᚱᛟᚱᛁᛋᛏ ᛈᚨᚱᛏᛖᛁ;Isokiru Nororist Partei) is the sole-legal and ruling party of Isokyria. It was officially founded at the establishment of the modern Isokyrian state in 1935 but it has its origins in earlier political parties, namely the Nationalist and Nordic Coalition. Christian Robertsson, Elias Sidgurdsson, Josef Josefsson, and Andar Hermansson are all considered to be the party's founders, the first two serving as its Chairman. The Party's official ideology is Nororism and it styles itself as a "Union to represent the Isokyrian worker." It rejects communism, socialism, and capitalism, promoting a national syndicalist economy, although Isokyria has not de facto followed that model in decades. It claims 4.8 million members, or 15% of the Isokyrian population. Membership is required to stand for office but not to vote. In the years shortly after its founding, it had contact and relations with many fascist parties including the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nazi Party) and Italy's National Fascist Party. After the end of World War 2, it reached out to Francisco Franco and maintained a loose relationship with his regime, but by 1964, it had no relations with any other party, ruling or otherwise. Today, it has no international affiliation and its range of operations remains limited to Isokyria only. It has no official governing body other than the Isokyrian National Assembly but many of its operations have been dictated by groups of senior party members, whose authority and influence have waxed and waned over time. The Chairman is the highest position in the party and acts as the country's de facto head of state. Eydis Stefanic is the 6th and current Chairman since August 1, 2016. History Two parties existed prior to the Nororist Party that eventually shaped its development: the Party of Isokyrian Republicans and the Nationalist and Nordic Coalition. The PIR, as its name implies, advocated for the removal of the monarchy, which had become the center of dissatisfaction among the public. Although promoting, peaceful, means of achieving its goals, with the assassination of the Crown Prince in 1929 and the subsequent chaos, it quickly became a paramilitary force, becoming the center for republican militants in the fight to overthrow the monarchy. The 1929 coup d'etat succeeded in this regard, but fighting between the PIR and Catholic, monarchist loyalists seeking to restore Grekor II to the throne continued, resulting in a PIR victory. After the Republic of Isokyria was established, the PIR disbanded almost immediately. It was a big tent party for all republicans regardless of greater ideology, but the end of the war exposed key ideological divisions that were mostly irrelevant until then. One half of the party splintered and became the Nationalist and Nordic Coalition, a right-wing to far-right party that drew in ideas from across the right-wing spectrum, from moderate conservatism, to outright fascism. The other half splintered into various left-wing parties ranging from social democratic groups, to communist parties. Christian Robertsson, who was developing and promoting his own ideology, Nororism, joined the NNC and rose up through its ranks quickly. He was well known among its members as a loyal fighter and patriot. He was also considered to be very charismatic and idealistic and could keep an audience engaged. When the Congress of Isokyria was formed, Robertsson was elected to it and was a strong contender for the office of Prime Minister, however that role went to Henrik Petyrsson as a compromise between the left and right wings, who had earned a near-equal amount of seats in the infant legislature. Petyrsson was a moderate and independent and had distaste for the extremism on both sides, but he showed particular animosity towards Robertsson, as he was the most visible opposition leader and whose ideas were gaining the most traction. The Second Civil War broke out between the two factions that divided the Congress and Petyrsson was powerless to stop it. Ideology Main article: Nororism The Nororist ideology borrows extensively from, and was heavily influenced by, various fascist and far-right movements that were contemporary to Robertsson. Robertsson listed, among others, , , and as influences for his Nororist thought and belief. However, he had key disagreements with all of them, especially Hitler. Robertsson was not an anti-Semite and held no ill-will towards the Jews. He respected and understood Hitler's position that the Jews were a de-stabilizing force that threatened the German nation, but Robertsson personally believed peaceful removal would be appropriate. Robertsson was reportedly disgusted when he learned the true nature and extent of the Holocaust. Hitler and Robertsson never had the opportunity to discuss their ideologies and beliefs and only briefly met in 1938. Nororism is in essence, Isokyrian nationalism taken to what many describe an extremist level. It teaches that the state's duty and goal is to protect the culture which it governs and to this end, requires a strong and authoritarian structure. Robertsson's early writings showed he saw Isokyria as in the middle of a struggle between communism and capitalism and so wished to break Isokyria free from this struggle and forge the nation's own path. As Isokyria never had any history with ethnic conflict, and the nation was relatively religiously homogenous, the ideology does not identify a specific group of people as threats, instead only listing vague descriptors such as "degenerates" or "subversives," terms that were exploited by who ever led the Party for political gain. Robertsson himself created a program meant to "socially cleanse" Isokyria of the aforementioned people which was also used extensively to purge the government of those Robertsson saw as threats to his rule. Feminist movements have also influenced Nororism from its earliest days. Nororism does not discriminate between men and women in regards to political struggle and activism and the law has followed accordingly. Successive Chairman after Robertsson did promote a traditional form of life for women, stating that their first duty as citizens of the nations is to be a mother, but this did not translate into what many would describe as oppressive gender roles as what occurred in Falangist Spain. Many Nororist thinkers of the time, including Elias Sidgurddson, believed all citizens should be educated in order to serve their nation. This meant that institutions of higher education were opened up to women at higher degrees than previously. Governance The Party has no official governing organization other than the Isokyrian National Assembly. The Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party is the highest ranking office within the party and acts as the nation's de facto head of state. The Chairman is elected by the National Assembly for an indefinite term, however no Chairman has served more than 15 years. Besides Robertsson, who was assassinated, each Chairman has left office by resignation. Other than the two aforementioned organs, the Party is unofficially governed by a group of Party elders, who consist of experienced and ranking politicians. Their influence and authority is not consistent and they have had varying levels of control over the party's operations throughout Isokyrian history. In modern times, it has been reported that their power is essentially nil, having been drained by the Chairman, and more importantly, the National Assembly. Organization Category:Isokyria